


His Weakness

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Raphael, Season Finale, episode 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had done so much for him and the betrayal is crippling. Raphael after Simon betrayed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Weakness

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Still slack jawed about the season finale; don't know about all my other Raphael/Simon shippers but my heart is seriously hurting. Unbeated.

***

Raphael let out a shrieked of rage as the sun hit his hand and burned it he jumped away from the tormenting sunlight.

 

He turned to his clan, "Tonight we will get revenge! Camille, the shadowhunters, the fledgling." He spat.

 

The others let their fangs out in agreement and went to their coffins to replenish their energy for tonight's activities.

 

Raphael went to his bedroom and shut the door and began trashing the room without realizing it. 

 

Soon he came out of his enraged haze and was stunned by the mess it had been so many decades since this had happened.

 

Thank goodness the room was soundproof.

 

He saw a blue suit on the floor and picked it up and something made him inhale.

 

Simon's scent flooding his nostrils, and he could smell bits of various shadowhunters on it.

 

The suit he had allowed Simon to wear to that wedding.

 

Raphael was stunned to realize tears were streaming down his face and flung it as far as away as possible.

 

How could Simon just turn on him?

 

Raphael had done everything and more for him. Sheltered him, kept building fed, made sure the others didn't mess with him.

 

He knew they were displeased that he favored the fledgling over anyone else.

 

And yet Simon had thrown it all away for the shadowhunters, as always for that red head.

 

Simon Lewis had been his ultimate weakness, able to cripple him instantly after skillfully playing him.

 

Simon was to him what kryptonite was to Superman.

 

Why had he let himself watch those movies?

 

Simon, everything came back to him, always, always him.

 

Raphael had broken the biggest rule of being a vampire.

 

Getting to close and letting someone into his heart.

 

He should've known better, Simon had Camille's blood running through his veins.

 

He had helped free her, throwing Raphael and the clan away.

 

He soon fell into a restless sleep without realizing it.

***

Night was nearly upon them.

 

It was time to hunt.

 

Raphael faced his clan, he needed to show he could lead after everything, keep their loyalty.

 

"I want Camille dead as soon as she is spotted."

 

"The fledgling and shadowhunters bring back here so I can deal with them personally."

 

He heard some sounds of fangs being bared.

 

"I'll let you have the shadowhunters as soon as I'm finished, they'll be yours to do with as you please."

 

Raphael soaked in the murmurs of approval.

 

"Or perhaps we'll make sure our former fledgling member watches as we do away with them, especially the redhead."

 

Applause came at that.

 

"But Simon Lewis will be mine to finish and mine alone."

 

Raphael watched as the moon slowly rose signaling it was time to hunt.

 

Most nights it was joyous.

 

Tonight it was far from it.

 

He needed to harden himself again like he was before that night at the city of the bones.

 

Before light had returned his life again.

 

Before he'd met his kryptonite.

****

AN: Right now all I want for season two is for Simon and Raphael to stake Camille together.


End file.
